Sous terre
by Lif
Summary: L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille à la recherche d'une île réputée introuvable ... Fic essentiellement action aventure, mais peut être un petit pairing entre deux persos envisageable. [Chapitre 3 en ligne]
1. Intro

Huhu ben voilà … Je me décide enfin ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur One Piece … Non, la première fois que j'écris une fic tout court ! Alors soyez indulgents …

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent à Oda – ce génie x3

Pairing : Hum … Peut-être un couple dans l'équipage … Mais je ne suis pas encore sûre, on verra ça au fil des chapitres ! (et puis j'ai pas envie de vous dire à qui je pense … Pas tout de suite :p)

Enfin, bonne lecture n.n

**Intro**

Tout était calme, serein ... L'air était au printemps, un air doux et agréable, temps stable qui signifiait l'approche imminente d'une île. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler l'atmosphère, si ce n'était le très léger clapotis des vagues sur la coque du Vogue Merry, ou le son léger du drapeau secoué par le vent. Sur le fier navire, tout était immobile, chacun vaquait à ses occupations sans déranger ni se faire remarquer. C'était si calme … Si silencieux … Une vision si paisible …

Oula, mais attendez ! Est-il possible de faire une telle description du _Vogue Merry_ ? Le bateau sans doute le moins paisible de toutes les mers du globe ?

Car en effet, sur un bateau dont le capitaine n'est autre que Monkey D. Luffy, un tel silence ne peut être que le présage d'évènements graves …

« AAARGH ! »

La preuve.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT AUX MANDARINES DE NAMI CHERIE ! »

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à être surpris ainsi. Il avait pourtant bien choisit son moment : juste quand Sandy servait le thé aux femmes, là où il était le plus appliqué … Mais le cuisinier était rapide et observateur – le bougre !

« Ah euh … Non coupable ! » plaida le fautif, avalant prestement et levant les bras en l'air – après avoir prit soin de jeter les peaux qui lui restaient dans la main. Apparemment, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait le visage orangé, couvert du jus des précieux fruits, ainsi que quelques feuilles coincées dans les cheveux ...

Bondissant en l'air afin d'esquiver un coup de pied enflammé, le goinfre voulut prendre la fuite … Mais il fut stoppé net, un peu plus loin, par un élan de rage rarement égalé, qui lui laissa pour souvenir une énorme bosse sur le derrière du crâne tandis qu'il s'affalait sur le sol, au pieds de la rousse au poings ardents (hum ça me rappelle quelque chose …).

« Comment … as-tu … osé ? »

Habituellement, Nami était plutôt du genre à hurler, gesticulant dans tous les sens … Mais quand elle devenait froide comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Surtout quand ses yeux avaient viré au rouge. Son pauvre capitaine n'avait certainement plus que quelques minutes à vivre, songeait Robin, non loin de là, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

Relevant lentement les yeux, la rousse regarda d'un œil sombre le carnage puis, tout aussi lentement, rabaissa les yeux vers son auteur. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir … Même Sandy, qui aurait volontiers bondit vers elle pour la consoler en la berçant dans ses bras, ne pouvait plus bouger, pétrifié par son apparence frôlant le démoniaque.

« Ce n'est rien, Nami-san, je vais réparer ça … Calmes-toi … Lâches le cou du capitaine … »

« Rien … ? » répéta la navigatrice d'un ton dangereusement calme, interrompant le pauvre Sandy qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Puis soudainement, elle brisa le silence tendu qui s'était installé en poussant un cri déchirant.

« Raaaaaaaah ! »

Elle jeta sans ménagement un Luffy inconscient sur le pont – et dont le cou s'était étonnamment allongé –, et s'avança à pas lourds vers le mandarinier qui avait été le plus touché. Son air était à présent hagard, et elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer l'ampleur de sa douleur ... C'était une scène des plus dramatiques.

En fait, c'était assez compréhensible. L'arbre avait été complètement saccagé, vidé de ses fruits. Des feuilles et des branches avaient été arrachées sans ménagement, et s'étalaient sur le sol à côté des peaux vides.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, fixant tel un zombie le cadavre du végétal à moitié déraciné. Elle ouvrait parfois la bouche, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortait, si ce n'étaient des petits gémissements plaintifs.

Enfin, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et, agenouillée, se prit la tête dans les mains, sanglotant.

« Eh, ça va ! » l'interrompit Zorro de l'autre bout du bateau. Il était de mauvaise humeur, et pour cause : après avoir été jeté sur le pont, Luffy avait rebondit jusqu'à lui, et l'avait sans le vouloir réveillé en lui tombant dessus. « Fallait bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, un jour ! »

Outrée, Nami se retourna lentement pour fixer l'épéiste aux cheveux verts avec des yeux menaçants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » fit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Je dis que tes fruits, il fallait bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose un de ces jours … Ils sont là, mais on a jamais le droit d'y toucher, ils prennent de la place pour rien ! »

Luffy, qui était toujours étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, redressa la tête et la secoua énergiquement pour montrer qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec les paroles du bretteur, mais jugea finalement préférable de ne rien dire devant le visage rouge de colère de Nami.

Elle était sur le point de hurler quelque chose de vraisemblablement peu amical, quand Usopp, qui était à la vigie et n'avait donc pas assisté à la scène, lança un tonitruant « Teeeeerre ! ».

Avec Sandy qui lui avait offert le thé et le massacre de ses mandariniers, Nami en avait oublié ce qu'elle était en premier lieu venu annoncer lorsqu'elle était sortie sur le pont : qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à approcher de la prochaine île.

Elle lança un dernier regard navré aux arbres massacrés, puis un regard assassin à Luffy et Zorro, grommelant un inaudible « ça se paiera » - et on se doute que cette phrase n'avait pas qu'un seul sens -, avant de s'élancer, avec les autres, vers l'avant du navire.

--------------------------------------------

Je me suis longuement demandé si je devais faire une intro, ou si je ferai rentrer cette scène de pétage de plombs Namiesque pourtant sans rapport avec l'histoire dans le premier Chapitre … Finalement, j'ai choisi d'en faire une intro, même si ça n'introduit rien du tout !

Tynou : Quelle logique …

BLAM !

Mais bon, comme j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre, je le poste tout de suite pour me faire pardonner :3 (Comment ça, ça pardonne rien du tout ?)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au Port

Chose promise chose due (quelle expression merdique) : voilà le premier chapitre ! Bon j'en suis pas très satisfaite – disons-le franchement : il manque cruellement d'originalité T-T – mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !

Tynou : T'as de l'espoir toi …

BLAM !

(Grande interrogation de l'auteur : dois-je classer cette histoire en K+ voir T vu l'étonnante violence démontrée dans les avant et après-chapitres ?)

**Chapitre 1 – Une île !**

« Une île ! Une îîîîle ! »

Comme à son habitude, Luffy s'était assis sur son siège personnel, c'est-à-dire la tête de mouton qu'était la proue du Vogue Merry, et se tapait les cuisses en répétant « Îleuuuh ! », signe de l'excitation que provoquait chez lui l'approche d'une nouvelle terre.

Nami, qui oublia un instant l'histoire des mandariniers ainsi que ses calculs pour savoir combien elle allait faire payer à Luffy – dilemme cornélien, d'ailleurs : allait-t-elle doubler ou tripler ses dettes actuelles ? –, regardait elle aussi la nouvelle île qui se dressait devant eux. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée, et elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée, il devait s'agir d'une île toute simple, un royaume prospère, où le log se rechargeait assez rapidement. Ils n'auraient qu'à profiter des quelques heures nécessaire au rechargement pour visiter le port qui apparaissait devant eux.

Elle fournit ces indications à l'équipage, qui sembla ravi. Du moins, c'était le cas de Sandy, qui allait pouvoir racheter de la nourriture ; de Luffy qui, d'ailleurs, commençait à être agité ; d'Usopp qui était heureux de pouvoir accoster quelque part sans avoir à craindre que mille ennemis ne surgissent d'un buisson – et en plus il allait pouvoir se réapprovisionner en œufs - ; de Chopper qui était content quand les autres l'étaient ; et enfin d'elle-même, qui en profiterait pour faire des emplettes. Robin ne réagissait pas vraiment, se contentant de son vague sourire habituel, et Zorro n'en avait sans doute pas grand-chose à faire, vu qu'il s'était rendormi.

Ils dirigèrent le bateau un peu à l'écart du port, suivant les conseils de Robin qui avait constaté l'absence d'autres bateaux pirates, et la présence de nombreux navires marchand : cette île semblait très fréquentée, et mieux valait ne pas risquer de se faire repérer par la Marine si celle-ci arrivait dans le port.

Enfin, ils furent à terre. Il fut décidé que tout le monde irait en ville, hormis Zorro qui resterait sur le Vogue Merry – il n'eut de toute manière pas le loisir de s'en plaindre, car il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Luffy avait déjà disparu à l'horizon, sans doute à la recherche d'un restaurant – bien qu'il ait mangé une bonne dizaine de steaks juste avant d'arriver, sans parler des mandarines. Robin partit de son côté, Chopper suivit Usopp, et Sandy insista pour accompagner Nami faire son shopping – qui, d'après lui, avait besoin d'un soutien psychologique après le coup dur qu'avait été pour sa délicate personne le saccage infâme de ses mandariniers.

Ainsi, tandis que Nami faisait du lèche-vitrine, s'arrêtant de temps à autre chez des poissonniers, bouchers, fromagers ou autres pour permettre à Sandy d'acheter des provisions ; que Chopper trottinait derrière un Usopp plein de bonne humeur à la vue du nouveau bandana qu'il avait envie de s'offrir ; que Robin cherchait une librairie pour acheter le nouveau tome de son auteur favori ; et que Zorro dormait sur le pont du Vogue Merry ; Luffy, quant à lui, courait à perdre haleine jusqu'à la taverne dont il sentait les arômes même à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance.

Eh oui, comme à chaque fois que le petit bateau mouillait près d'un port, tout l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille vaquait à ses occupations favorites dans les rues commerçantes.

Mais revenons à Luffy, qui avait enfin localisé la taverne. Il y entra de manière quelque peu violente, défonçant à moitié la porte, sous les regards hagards des clients. Joyeux, et n'y prêtant pas attention, il se planta devant le comptoir et, tapant des poings dessus, il s'exclama :

« Tavernier ! Sers-moi ton plus gros menu ! »

L'interpelé écarquilla un instant les yeux, tenant toujours le verre propre qu'il continuait pourtant d'astiquer depuis des heures (comme tous les taverniers nn), avant de se décider à apporter sa commande à cet étrange client.

Evidemment, Luffy n'avait pas de quoi payer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment. Non, en fait, il était en train de tendre l'oreille – au sens propre vu que son oreille s'était agrandie de quelques centimètres – afin d'écouter une conversation entre deux vieil hommes, attablés non loin.

Il était question d'une île, située normalement non loin d'ici, mais réputée introuvable. On disait que sur cette île se trouvait un trésor fabuleux, mais qu'il était gardé par des monstres féroces, et totalement invincibles. Nul n'avait jamais réussi à trouver cette île, et si certains l'avaient fait, ils n'en étaient jamais revenus …

Un des deux hommes, celui qui avait écouté, se mit à rire.

« Oui, oui, je la connais cette légende ! C'est celle du One Piece … »

« Mais non voyons » le coupa celui qui avait raconté, affichant une mine un peu renfrognée. « Il n'est pas question de monstres dans le One Piece … Il est juste caché dans un endroit secret … »

« Ouais, et à t'entendre parler, tu as l'air franchement persuadé qu'il est sur _cette_ île, ton One Piece. C'est stupide ! Tout le monde sait que Gold Roger, avant de se faire arrêter, à cacher son trésor à Rough Tell … Au bout de GrandLine. »

« Non, justement ! C'est une erreur que font bien souvent ceux qui ne connaissent pas bien la légende. Il est dit que le Seigneur des Pirates est le seul à avoir jamais réussi à atteindre cette île, c'est vrai … Mais à aucun moment il n'est prétendu que c'est là qu'il a enterré son trésor ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le premier homme, toujours pas convaincu.

« Ouah c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu crois qu'il est là, le One Piece, grand-père ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de leur adresser la parole.

Luffy, entendant cette histoire, et dés qu'il avait eu son assiette, s'était empressé de venir s'asseoir à la même table que les deux hommes ; ceux-ci, trop occupés par leur conversation, ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

« Eh bien … » Le second homme, celui qui avait raconté l'histoire – celui qui était chauve, ainsi le nota Luffy – sembla hésitant. Mais cette hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, car il sourit à pleines dents – qu'il avait gâtées –, ravi de se trouver un nouvel auditoire nettement plus crédule.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je crois ! » reprit-il. « Après tout, presque toutes les îles de GrandLine ont été visitées, sauf celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu oublies Rough Tell … » le coupa l'homme-pas-chauve comme le notait Luffy. « Et puis, tu oublies aussi que cette île n'est qu'une légende ! »

Le Chapeau de Paille, qui n'avait cessé jusqu'alors de s'empiffrer tout en écoutant les deux hommes discutés, repris la parole :

« Comment on fait pour y aller ? »

Regard vide de la part de ses interlocuteurs.

« Ben … Une île introuvable, il y a pas vraiment de moyen de la trouver … »

« Hum … C'est vrai. » fit Luffy, et il sembla se concentrer un instant. « Mais le Log Pose devrait nous y amener, nan, si elle est pas loin ? Ou alors, faut que je trouve un Eternal Pose ! »

Nouveau regard vide, le genre de regard qui signifiait : « Mais comment peut-on être aussi bête ? »

Le vieil homme chauve se reprit finalement, et tenta d'expliquer d'une voix calme, le genre de voix qu'on prend pour parler à un gamin de 3 ans :

« En fait … Cette île n'est indiquée par aucun Log ni Eternal Pose, personne ne connaît son nom, et elle ne se trouve sur aucune carte … C'est ça qui en fait une île introuvable. Tu comprends ? »

« Boarf ! » s'exclama Luffy, qui venait de terminer son assiette. « Vous inquiétez-pas, on va la trouver, nous ! »

Et, sourire niaisement confiant sur le visage, il quitta la taverne sous le regard estomaqué des deux vieil hommes.

Sauf que, bien sûr, il avait oublié de payer.

« EH ! TOI ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Le tavernier, apparemment plus vif dans ce genre de situation que quand il s'agissait de servir les clients, venait de bondir sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh, oh ! Ça se gâte ! » s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire, s'élançant à travers la ville pour fuir le tavernier ainsi que plusieurs badauds qui l'avaient pris en chasse.

« Il me rappelle quelqu'un … » fit vieil-homme-chauve, de l'intérieur de la taverne d'où ils n'avaient pas bougé.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » renchérit vieil-homme-pas-chauve.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, sourire aux lèvres.

« Aucun doute, il la trouvera ! »

« … Si elle existe. »

Regards assassins.

--

Tout en courant en direction du Vogue Merry, Luffy croisa Chopper et Usopp, qui regardaient d'un œil intéressé l'un un étalage d'œufs frais, l'autre une boutique d'herboriste.

« Ah, les gars ! Vous tombez bien ! »

Il les attrapa au vol, sans ralentir sa course, tandis qu'au loin il apercevait également Sandy et Nami, qui avaient été attirés par le bouquant. Ces derniers, voyant qu'il était poursuivi par une horde d'habitants déchaînés ainsi que de quelques Marines, sans doute en faction ici et qui avaient rejoints le troupeau, comprirent rapidement la situation, et se mirent à courir à leur tour.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Nami, quand ils furent à la même hauteur. « Ça fait même pas une heure qu'on est là ! Comment tu t'y prends, à chaque fois ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Log, casant sa pile de vêtement sous son bras droit.

« Et le Log n'est même pas encore rechargé ! » geignit-t-elle, véritablement désespérée de la conduite de son capitaine.

« Bah c'est pas grave, on en a pas besoin pour aller à notre prochaine destination ! » s'exclama le capitaine en question, très sûr de lui.

Plusieurs regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner de plus amples explications, car ils venaient de rejoindre le Vogue Merry.

Par chance, Robin était déjà revenue à bord – à vrai dire en entendant tout ce tapage, elle avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé – et Zorro n'avait pas bougé. Ils purent donc partir sans attendre, quoique Nami soit un peu déstabilisée de n'avoir pas de cap à suivre pour le moment.

--------------------------------------------

Booon ben voilà … Premier chapitre fini ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir ennuyés T.T

Tynou : Arrêtes de te rabaisser tout le temps !

Moui tu as raison : Let be positive :p Et n'oubliez pas les reviews n.n (que je sache au moins si je continue ou pas xD)


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'île 'Introuvable'

Merci beaucoup à EyPi et Satji pour vos reviews, elles me font réellement plaisir n.n

En réponse à EyPi : Je ne sais pas encore trop combien de chapitres je ferai exactement mais, si j'arrive à aller jusqu'au bout, ça devrait quand même dépasser légèrement les 10 … Enfin, rien n'est sûr, je verrai bien :p

Sur ce, voici le chapitre 2 !

**Chapitre 2**

« Bon, alors … Tu nous expliques ? »

A présent qu'ils avaient semé leurs poursuivants, lesquels n'ayant pas voulu les poursuivre sur les flots, tous étaient très curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait. Même Zorro était pour une fois éveillé, et fixait son capitaine en fronçant des sourcils, appuyé qu'il était contre le mât.

Luffy, quant à lui, était ravi de l'attention qu'il avait déclenché, et plus particulièrement des encas qu'avait préparés Sandy ainsi que du fait que Nami ait encore remis à plus tard sa crise de nerfs au sujet des mandariniers. Mais ce qui le ravissait plus encore étaient les aventures que lui promettait cette histoire.

« Eh bien voilà … » fit-il, et sa voix était sombre – il imitait tous ces conteurs qui, pour raconter des légendes, instauraient une ambiance lourde. D'ailleurs, ça semblait marcher, vu la manière dont Chopper écarquillait les yeux, suspendu à ses lèvres. « Non loin d'ici se trouve une île … Une île introuvable, car non indiquée par le Log … »

« Ça, je crois qu'on l'avait compris ! » le coupa Nami, de mauvaise humeur. « Ce qu'on voudrait savoir c'est pourquoi tu veux aller sur cette île ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle existe ? Et même si elle existe, comme tu comptes t'y rendre ? »

Luffy haussa les épaules. « Ben moi j'en sais rien, c'est toi la navigatrice ! »

La rousse soupira d'un air las, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Luffy enchaîna :

« Et puis moi je veux y aller, il parait qu'il y a un trésor dessus ! »

« Un trésooor ? » s'exclama Nami, dont les yeux étaient plein de Berrys. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! »

« Je te rappelle » fit Zorro, qui – miracle ! – ne s'était pas endormi « que c'était toi-même qui disait, il y a quelques secondes, que tu ne savais pas comment y aller … »

La navigatrice lui jeta un regard mauvais. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait dit sur ses mandarines … Cependant elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison : ils n'avaient aucun moyen de se rendre sur cette île.

Cela jeta un froid, et tous prirent un air songeur. Au bout d'un moment, Nami reprit la parole :

« Bon, tu nous as dit que l'île était ''pas loin d'ici'' … C'est-à-dire, pas loin de l'île qu'on vient de quitter, c'est ça ? »

Luffy acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Tu as trouvé comment y aller ! »

« Eh bien … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Mais, si cette mystérieuse île n'est pas loin de celle qu'on vient de quitter, et si notre Log pointe toujours vers le même port, eh bien on pourrait toujours essayer de tourner autour, en faisant des cercles de plus en plus larges … »

« Que tu es intelligente, Nami-san ! » s'écria Sandy, des cœurs plein les yeux.

« J'y avais pensé, c'est moi qui ai soufflé cette idée à Nami ! » chuchota fièrement Usopp à l'adresse de Chopper, qui le regarda d'un air émerveillé.

La navigatrice soupira, les ignorant.

« Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit si simple … Déjà, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on arrive vraiment à faire ça – on est sur GrandLine quand même ! – et puis surtout, si on pouvait la trouver avec une méthode aussi banale, elle ne serait pas 'introuvable' … »

« Mais c'est pas grave ! » la coupa Luffy, qui n'acceptait décidément pas le fait de ne pouvoir trouver l'île. « Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer ! »

« De toute façon » ajouta Zorro « ça vaut toujours mieux que de rester planter en plein milieu de l'océan. »

Nami réfléchit, et regarda tour à tour les membres de l'équipage, dont certains la regardaient avec un air presque suppliant. Enfin, elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon, d'accord ! Mais je vous préviens, si au bout d'un moment on ne trouve toujours rien, on retournera au port le temps de recharger complètement le Log – même si pour ça il faudra se planquer. »

« Ouaiiiiiiis ! » lancèrent en chœur Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui, s'empoignant par les épaules, se mirent à faire leur éternelle 'danse de la victoire'.

Robin sourit à ce spectacle, Sandy assura à Nami qu'elle était la plus-merveilleuse-plus-généreuse-plus-intelligente-jeune-fille-au-monde, laquelle l'envoya préparer le repas, avant d'entreprendre de diriger le bateau, et Zorro s'était rendormi.

--

« UNE MOUETTE ! »

Cela faisait à peu près 5 heures que le Vogue Merry décrivait des cercles de plus en plus larges autour de l'île, et il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles terres en vue. Tous étaient un peu las de fixer l'horizon, sans jamais rien de nouveau … Aussi l'animal qui venait de se poser sur la proue du navire – juste au moment où Luffy avait quitté son siège perso pour aller se chercher du chocolat à la cuisine – apportait un peu de distraction à un équipage somnolent.

« Choppe-là ! » s'exclama Usopp à son capitaine, qui n'avait cependant pas eu besoin de ce cri pour fondre tel le guépard sur le pauvre volatile qui, prit par surprise, n'eut rien le temps de faire.

Tandis que Luffy lui serrait fermement le cou, la bête se mit à couiner – bruit étrange en provenance d'une mouette, d'ailleurs, mais enfin tout de même compréhensible – et tenta vainement de se dégager en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Couiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

« Assommes-la, assommes-la ! » s'écriait Usopp, ignorant le « Mais fermez-la bordel ! » de Zorro, réveillé par tout ce tapage.

Luffy ne se fit pas prier, et commença à taper la tête de l'oiseau sur le sol, ce qui résonna avec un bruit plus ou moins rassurant.

Chopper, qui avait pourtant encouragé son capitaine dans les premiers instants, se cachait maintenant le visage derrière ses pattes, ne supportant apparemment pas le spectacle d'une telle violence. Il frémissait de tout son long à chaque coup porté, et poussait des gémissements apeurés.

Puis soudain, n'y tenant plus, il passa en mode Heavy-Point, et assomma d'un même geste Usopp et Luffy. Après quoi il se jeta sur le volatile salement amoché, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hein ? Mais … Chopper ? »

Luffy, face contre terre, se redressa pour fixer le renne redevenu peluche avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Bardoooon ! » se mit à geindre le renne en question, le visage couvert de larmes et de morve. « Mais tu comprends, elle arrêtait pas de supplier, elle disait que ses petits l'attendaient à la maisooon ! »

Il éclata en sanglots, sous les regards étonnés de ses nakamas.

« Chopper est trop sensible … » soupira Zorro qui, ayant abandonné l'idée de pouvoir dormir, avait commencé ses exercices de musculation.

« Oh non c'est trop triiiiiiiiste ! »

Ah, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul : Luffy et Usopp venaient de le rejoindre, formant un trio geignant et larmoyant.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en beuglant en direction de l'infirmerie – Chopper s'était mis en tête de soigner la pauvre bête – Nami poussa un soupir las, et murmura :

« C'est bien la premier fois que je vois Luffy s'apitoyer sur de la nourriture … »

Robin, qui était assise sur la chaise longue d'à côté redressa les yeux de son livre avec un petit sourire.

« Ce qui m'étonne, moi, c'est surtout la présence de cette mouette … » fit-elle avec un ton mystérieux.

Nami fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

Puis soudain elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait lu à propos de l'île autour de laquelle ils étaient en train de tourner … Elle était surnommée l'île de la Mouette, mais pas du fait de la présence de ces oiseaux … Plutôt du fait de leur absence. En effet, elle ne s'était pas trop attardée sur les détails, mais elle se rappelait clairement avoir lu que jamais aucune mouette ne se posait sur cette île. Cela l'avait étonné sur le moment, et elle avait retenu ce détail pourtant sans importance.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui ! Cette mouette ne pouvait pas venir de l'île de la Mouette, mais n'avait pas non plus pu traverser les cieux dangereux de GrandLine, vu que les prochaines îles – du moins celles qu'indiquait le Log – se trouvaient plutôt loin.

« Robin, tu es géniale ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle bondit sur ses pieds afin de rejoindre les trois idiots qui avaient emmené l'oiseau avec eux.

L'archéologue eut un sourire en la regardant s'éloigner, puis replongea dans son livre.

--

« Euh … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Nami venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, ne trouvant pas Luffy et les autres à l'infirmerie – enfin, sa chambre, puisque c'est elle qui tenait lieu de pièce de soins, étant la seule à posséder des lits. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle les trouverait là … Mais elle devait avouer que leurs activités étaient pour le moins étrange.

En effet, Luffy tenait la pauvre mouette par le cou, malgré les protestations de Chopper et les cris de la bête en question, et la secouait énergiquement au dessus d'une bassine remplie apparemment d'eau chaude que tenait Usopp.

L'homme-élastique suspendit un instant son geste, et les trois relevèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« Ben tu le vois bien » répondit Luffy, le plus naturellement du monde « On essaie de la faire pondre … »

Puis, devant l'air effaré de la jeune femme, il ajouta, presque en guise d'excuse :

« Usopp est à court d'œufs, il a pas eu le temps d'en acheter au port … Et j'ai pensé aussi que, peut-être, Sandy pourrait nous faire une omelette … »

Nami hésita un instant entre laisser la folie s'emparer d'elle ou bien se ressaisir et faire comme de rien était. Elle finit cependant par choisir la deuxième solution.

« Ecoutez … Cette mouette, je suis presque sûre qu'elle vient de l'île que nous cherchons. Chopper, tu veux bien lui demander ? »

Chopper, qui avait profité de la diversion pour récupérer le pauvre volatile martyrisé des mains d'un capitaine un peu trop affamé, regarda d'un air interrogateur la mouette qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Celle-ci croassa en réponse (ça croasse, une mouette ? oO), et le petit renne traduit :

« Elle dit que oui, elle habite bien sur une petit île pas très loin d'ici, et la description qu'elle en a fait montre que ce n'est pas celle qu'on vient de quitter. Elle dit qu'elle accepte de nous y amener, à condition qu'on lui promette de ne faire de mal à personne de sa connaissance. Elle dit qu'elle ne fait pas trop confiance aux humains, mais que je lui suis sympathique. » Il se tortilla un peu en gloussant avant d'ajouter : « Elle dit aussi qu'elle aimerait bien se mettre quelque chose sous la dent avant de partir. Et elle dit enfin qu'elle voudrait qu'on arrête de la secouer comme ça, parce que ça la rend malade. »

« … Elle dit tout ça dans UN croassement ? » demanda Luffy, épaté.

« En fait … Elle n'a pas dit tout ça … »

« Ah, ça me rassure » fit Nami, qui commençait à se demander si le cerveau d'une mouette n'était pas plus développé que celui de la plupart de ses nakamas.

« Oui, le 'parce que ça la rend malade', c'est moi qui l'ai ajouté. Sinon j'ai sauté quelques passages. »

« … »

La navigatrice poussa un soupir désespéré, et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas lourd.

« Prévenez-moi quand elle se sera décidée à partir … » ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller s'effondrer sur sa chaise longue, devant le regard compatissant de Robin.

--------------------------------------------

Voilà, voilà :3

Par contre, je dois prévenir que je pars en vacances dans quelques jours, pendant près d'un mois, et que je ne pourrai donc plus actualiser (j'ai pas internet là-bas) … Je posterai tout de même un autre chapitre avant de partir, si tout va bien, et je continuerai à écrire pour pouvoir en mettre un ou deux dés que je reviendrai !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sous Terre

Hum … J'aime mes titres, ils sont tellement … Explicites.

°Part se pendre°

Enfin sinon, merci encore pour ta reviiiiew EyPi ! Tu sais que ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que j'adore ce que tu écris ?

Pour répondre à ta question (oui je sais j'ai déjà fait 'répondre à la review' mais c'est pour que ceux qui se posent aussi la question le sachent ) : 'nakama' est un mot très utilisé dans One Piece, qui signifie 'ami proche', 'compagnon', etc. Nami est la nakama de Zorro, qui est le nakama de Usopp, qui est le nakama de Robin, … (oui je sais j'explique si bien !)

Par exemple, à Arlong Park, Luffy dit à Nami, après avoir explosé le vilain poisson : « Tu es ma nakama maintenant » (en français je crois qu'ils ont traduit ça par « partenaire » …)

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 – Sous terre**

La mouette n'avait pas été très longue à se décider … Et on soupçonnait que ce soit moins l'effet de la nourriture de Sandy et des soins de Chopper que celui du regard affamé de Luffy. Enfin, elle avait fini par s'envoler, c'était le principal, et le Vogue Merry l'avait suivie.

L'oiseau n'avait pas menti – mais un oiseau peut-il mentir ? – et bientôt, ils aperçurent la fameuse île, au loin. On comprenait aisément pourquoi elle était si dure à trouver …

En effet, elle était d'une part très petite, et d'autre part, elle était bleue, se confondant avec l'océan – on ne pouvait ainsi pas la repérer sans passer à moins de 500 mètres. La couleur bleue était due à une étonnante quantité de lacs et de rivières malgré l'espace restreint. De plus, il n'y avait aucun relief sur cette île, aucun arbre, aucun rocher. C'était juste une plage, au milieu de la mer, et couverte par d'innombrables cours d'eau, dont la plupart se confondaient avec l'océan lui-même.

« Bon sang … » murmura Sandy, qui se tenait avec les autres vers l'avant du bateau. « C'est une île, ça ? »

« En théorie, oui. » répondit Robin avec un sourire.

« Chopper ! » s'exclama Nami d'un ton outré. « Tu nous avais dit que la description coïncidait ! »

Le petit renne, qui se tenait à la balustrade pour regarder par-dessus bord, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en entendant la sauvage rousse crier.

« Ben … Elle a dit que c'était une toute petite île sans arbres … Comme ça ressemblait pas à celle qu'on venait de quitter … »

« Mais quand même ! » explosa la navigatrice. « Comment veux-tu qu'un trésor soit caché là-dessus ? En tous cas je ne vois aucun des 'monstres' censés le garder … »

« DES MONSTRES ! »

Le teint d'Usopp avait viré au pâle, tandis que ses genoux tremblaient de manière inquiétante.

« Usopp fait une rechute de je-ne-peux-pas-poser-une-pied-sur-cette-île … » fit Zorro.

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention au pauvre canonnier désespéré, car un spectacle pour le moins étonnant venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

En effet, la mouette qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici venait de foncer à toute vitesse vers le sol de l'île et, au lieu de se retrouver assommée comme ça aurait du être le cas, elle avait disparu.

« Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? » s'écria Nami, arrivant à peine à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Elle est passée où ? Vous croyez que … C'était pas une mouette normale ? »

« Une île souterraine … » murmura Robin, et l'équipage au complet se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle sourit devant l'air sceptique qu'ils affichaient, et ajouta :

« Ce qu'on voit là n'est que la surface de cette île … La majeure partie se trouve en dessous, et s'étend peut-être même sous la mer. J'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu le loisir d'en voir une … »

Nami hésita un instant, mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il existait plusieurs légendes sur ces 'îles souterraines', mais jamais jusque là elle n'y avait vraiment cru … Non que ce soit en théorie impossible, mais ça paraissait étrange – remarquez, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas sur GrandLine ?

« C'est louche. » fit simplement Zorro, résumant ainsi l'avis général.

Quand ils eurent enfin accosté, Luffy ne put se retenir plus longtemps et bondit par-dessus la balustrade en poussant un cri joyeux – « Banzaïïï ! ».

Depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu l'île, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot – chose étonnante et inhabituelle qui aurait sans doute inquiété ses nakamas s'ils n'avaient eu eux-mêmes l'esprit obnubilé par cette histoire. Et puis, ce qu'avait rajouté Robin sur les îles souterraines, la disparition bizarre de la mouette, tout cela participait à l'exciter encore plus.

Tandis que les autres descendaient à leur tour, il se précipita vers l'endroit où avait disparu la mouette. Il s'arrêta, écarquillant les yeux et la bouche en cœur. « Oooh … ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy ? » demanda Zorro, le rejoignant après avoir jeté l'ancre.

Arrivé à la hauteur de son capitaine, il constata que ce que contemplait celui-ci n'était autre qu'un trou béant, dans le sol, d'un peu moins d'un mètre de diamètre. Il se demanda comment un tel trou pouvait tenir, ne pas se faire reboucher par tout le sable qu'il y avait, et surtout comment il pouvait s'enfoncer aussi profondément sans s'effondrer.

Luffy, lui, ne se posait pas vraiment ce genre de questions … Sans attendre, il sauta à l'intérieur, et disparu aux yeux du bretteur, qui l'entendit juste descendre, son rire diminuant au fur et à mesure.

« Mais quel abruti ! » songea-t-il.

Il s'apprêta à sauter à son tour, quand Nami le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

« Non attends ! Avant de le rejoindre, il faut décider de qui restera sur le bateau … Luffy c'est Luffy, il peut bien se débrouiller tout seul un moment, mais nous il faut qu'on s'organise. »

Il se dégagea en grognant et, se retournant, lança :

« Et qui va rester, alors ? »

Ne l'oublions pas : il avait été question de monstres. Aussi c'est avec un synchronisme parfait qu'Usopp et Chopper levèrent la main.

« Bien, Chopper, tu restes à bord … » commença Nami.

« Eh-eh-eh attends ! » se récria Usopp.

Devant le regard mauvais que lui lançait Nami, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Il faut que je reste pour veiller sur Chopper-kun ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir repousser les assauts des monstres sanguinaires de cette île ! »

« Oh ! Usopp ! Quel courage ! » s'exclama le petit renne, avec un regard admiratif.

« Très bien, tu restes … » soupira la rousse d'un ton las. Elle n'était bien sûr pas dupe, et avait compris que ce qui effrayait le canonnier était plutôt le fait de devoir plonger dans les entrailles de la terre – était-il claustrophobe en plus d'être froussard ?

Ravis, les deux idiots se précipitèrent à bord, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée de l'île souterraine.

Nami se pencha au dessus du trou, avec un air peu rassuré.

« Robin … Tu es sûre qu'on peu aller là-dedans sans risque ? »

« Non » répondit calmement l'archéologue. « Il peut très bien y avoir des pièges, en bas … D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, Luffy est déjà mort empalé sur des pieux qui l'attendaient à la fin. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient toujours très rassurantes, et le reste du petit groupe afficha un air déprimé.

« Luffy, t'es mort ? » lança Zorro à l'adresse de son capitaine, espérant qu'il l'entendrait.

Comme réponse, il ne reçut que des cris enthousiastes, étouffés par la distance.

« Ouah ! Ouaaah ! C'est géant ! »

Infiniment rassurée, Nami se tourna vers les autres.

« Bon, on va faire des équipes, au cas où : Sandy avec Robin, Zorro avec moi et Luffy – enfin si on arrive à le rattraper. »

« Hein ! » s'indigna Sandy « Tu me préfères cet abruti aux cheveux verts ? »

Nami soupira. « C'est juste que je ne lui fais pas confiance pour retrouver son chemin … Et puis tu devrais être content, tu es avec Robin ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » répondit-t-il en papillonnant des cils vers l'archéologue. Puis il ajouta, avec un regard méprisant vers l'escrimeur : « Cet abruti est incapable de se repérer tout seul ! »

Zorro sauta sur ses pieds mais, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, lui et son éternel adversaire blond se faisaient assommer.

Nami, essayant vaguement de reprendre son calme après cette démonstration de colère, traîna le sabreur vers le trou, laissant le cuisinier aux pieds de Robin.

« Bon, allons-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle, balançant négligemment un Zorro un peu sonné dans le passage. « Rejoignez-nous ensuite » ajouta-t-elle en direction de Robin « On vous le dira si il y a un problème. »

Après quoi elle sauta à son tour, disparaissant par l'ouverture au moment même où Sandy reprenait ses esprits.

--

« Mais fais plus attention imbécile ! »

« Oh ça va ! T'avais qu'à te dégager plus rapidement ! »

Zorro grogna mais ne répondit rien. Il venait d'atterrir violemment sur le sol après une descente sur plusieurs mètres dans une sorte de toboggan, suivi de près par Nami qui lui était littéralement tombée dessus. Cette dernière, se redressant, épousseta légèrement ses vêtements.

Le sabreur observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une sorte de grotte, plutôt exigüe, et où ne filtrait qu'une faible lumière en provenance de l'entrée. Comme il faisait sombre, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer plus loin qu'à quelques mètres, et ne voyait pour le moment pas le bout de l'espèce de couloir qu'il avait devant lui. En tous cas, il n'y avait aucune trace de Luffy – cet imbécile avait du commencer son exploration sans attendre les autres.

« Robin ! Sandy ! Vous m'entendez ? » cria Nami par l'ouverture.

« Je t'entends très bien » répondit la voix de Robin, étonnamment proche.

Une bouche souriante venait de pousser sur une des parois, accompagnée par quelques yeux et oreilles.

« Bon ben … Vous pouvez descendre alors … » fit une Nami légèrement perturbée.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles que l'archéologue apparaissait à l'entrée de la grotte, atterrissant souplement – sous le regard mauvais de Zorro qui, lui, s'était véritablement rétamé – et rejointe bientôt par Sandy.

« Ouah ! » s'exclama celui-ci en arrivant. « Comment est-ce que ça peut tenir, sous tout ce sable ? »

« C'est ce que je me demandais aussi … » avoua Nami, qui se tourna naturellement vers Robin, qui devait sans doute avoir une explication.

Celle-ci sourit et répondit : « Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ? Les parois sont en pierre. Le sol aussi, et le toboggan que nous avons emprunté également. »

Zorro fronça les sourcils. « Ça n'en avait pourtant pas la consistance … » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est vrai. C'est juste qu'il y a du sable incrusté dans la roche, ou qui a glissé à l'intérieur par l'ouverture. »

« Oh ! Robin chérie, comme tu es observatrice ! »

Zorro, faisant mine d'ignorer un Sandy dans tous ses états, haussa les épaules. Il semblait accepter cette réponse.

« Bon, on y va ? » ajouta-t-il, et il commença sans attendre à s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

« Attends ! » lui lança Nami « Je vais essayer de nous avoir de la lumière … »

D'un geste expert, elle sortit son Climat Tact, et lança une légère 'Thunder Ball', qui éclaira la grotte … Même si, en fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à éclairer.

En effet, pour le moment, le couloir se trouvait avoir le même aspect que lorsqu'il était plongé dans le noir, et une bifurcation empêchait de voir de quelle manière il se continuait. Les quatre nakamas se regardèrent puis, au « Allons-y ! » de Nami, ils se mirent silencieusement en marche.

--

Pendant ce temps, toujours au sous-sol mais plus loin de là, Luffy regardait devant lui d'un air ébahi. Des arbres, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue, sous un plafond gris. Il ne remarqua pas que l'endroit était éclairé étrangement, ni que des yeux perçants l'observaient depuis une cavité sur la gauche, mais ce qu'il remarqua fut le nombre important d'arbres fruitiers qui n'attendaient que lui, un peu plus bas – sans réaliser vraiment l'étrangeté de la scène. Il bondit vers eux, insouciant et joyeux, tandis que les yeux s'éteignaient, disparaissant dans un bruit de vêtements froissés.

--------------------------------------------

Hum … Je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je sais pas trop pourquoi … Enfin bon, espérons qu'il vous ait plus plu à vous qu'à moi !

Je vous dis bonnes vacances, et à la rentrée ! Parce que voui, je pars comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, et vous n'aurez donc pas la suite avant un mois … Désolée ! T-T


End file.
